


Romance Prompts (Shawnter)

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Affection, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Locker Room, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV First Person, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Slash, Public Display of Affection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: One word romance prompts. Thirteen different one shots focusing on the Shawn/Triple H pairing. Various lengths and ratings.Rating changes per chapter.
Relationships: Shawn Michaels/Triple H
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something to cheer me up today so I wrote this. Hope it puts a smile on someone's face.

I'd never thought being kissed could be a turn on. I mean, I'd been kissed or given kisses tons of times. I'm not called 'The Heartbreak Kid' for nothing, after all. 

But God. I don't know what it is about Hunter but when he kisses me, all rational thought goes out the window. The world narrows to just him and I and nothing else matters.

When he slams me against the door of our hotel room and kisses the breath out of me, it turns me on like nothing else. He knows it too, the dick. 

Once, when I'd teased him too much, he did it right outside of the gorilla. I still can't figure out how the hell I was able to go out and wrestle. Especially when all I wanted was for him to take me back to the locker room and fuck me into next week.

Then there's the animalistic ones he gives me during sex. When he leans down and kisses me, all teeth and tongues. It's like he can't control himself and I love it.

My favorite ones, though, are the sweet, soft kisses he gives me. Not always on the lips and not always sexual. He loves to kiss my surgical scars, especially the ones on my back. It's like he's trying to replace the bad memories associated with almost not being able to wrestle again with only the memory of his lips against my skin. 

It's those kisses I love the most.


	2. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shawn's retirement, Hunter gets a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For alexcong0108 on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy darling 😘

Flopping onto his back, Hunter stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room. He needed to sleep, wanted to sleep, but couldn't. Thirteen years of having Shawn next to him, or at least in the same room, and now he was alone. 

God, and he'd thought the year Shawn was out after his back surgery had been rough.

Now, it was permanent. Shawn had officially retired, clear eyed and level headed. Going out the way he wanted, with one last match at WrestleMania. His phone vibrated on the table and part of him wanted to throw it. Most likely it was Stephanie, checking up on him. It buzzed again and he growled, swiping it and looking at the screen.

**Shawn**

_Room number_

Frowning, Hunter stared at the message for several seconds before hitting the call button. "What?" He asked the second Shawn picked up.

"What's your room number?"

"I'm in the presidential suite. Steph booked it."

Hunter could barely hear the faint ding of the elevator. "She there with you?"

"No, why?"

"Good." 

The connection cuts off abruptly and Hunter pulled the phone away to stare at the screen in confusion. Before he could register the bizarre phone call, there was a knock on his door. Standing up with only a small grunt, he moved towards the door just as another knock came. Throwing the lock, he opened the door and felt his jaw drop.

Standing in a faded DX shirt, his hair tucked under a baseball cap, Shawn gave him a half smile. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You gonna let me in or you want to keep staring at me?"

Automatically taking a step back, he ushered Shawn inside with a wave of his hand. "What are you doing here?"

The baseball cap was promptly discarded as Shawn fluffed his hair out and looked at him. "Can't I just come see you?"

Hunter rolled his eyes even as he tugged the smaller man into a hug. "Of course you can, Shawn. I just figured you'd be off enjoying retirement." The sudden kiss took him completely by surprise, and he couldn't help the moan low in his chest.

"I missed you so much," Shawn breathed when he broke the kiss, the longing in his voice shooting through Hunter like a bullet. "It's not the same, being without you."

Almost involuntarily, he brings his hands up and frames Shawn's face within them. "I know, baby," he replied, thumbs running across sharp cheekbones. "I missed you too."

"Oh yeah? How much?" Shawn asked coyly, running a hand down Hunter's chest invitingly. 

"So much," Hunter husked, leaning in and kissing him again. "Want me to show you how much?"

Shawn chuckled low in his throat, bumping his nose against Hunter's. "You'd better, I didn't come all this way for nothing."

They began kissing again, hands roaming over bodies they knew as well as their own. Clothes were discarded haphazardly as they somehow managed to get back to the bedroom. "Missed you so much," Shawn mumbled as Hunter picked him up, his legs wrapping around his waist automatically.

"God, I missed you too," Hunter breathed, laying him down and crawling over top of him. "Missed you, missed this."

Winding his arms around Hunter's neck, Shawn pulled him close. "Want you," he ground out, wrapping one leg over his lovers hip. 

"Lube is in my bag," Hunter managed, hissing as their cocks brushed together. "You're going to have to let me up to get it."

Slowly, reluctantly, Shawn let him go, propping himself on his elbows to watch him. "I'm a little surprised you didn't have it out already," Shawn admitted, one hand coming up to brush his hair back impatiently. 

Hunter shrugged as he found the bottle of lube. "Didn't feel like jerking off," he admitted, climbing back onto the bed and in between his lover's spread legs. "And wasn't expecting company."

"Oh well, I can leave," Shawn teased with a smile, laughing when Hunter glared at him. 

"That's cute, that you think I'd let you," Hunter remarked, popping open the cap and dribbling it on his fingers. He met Shawn's dusky blue eyes with his own as he warmed the lube slowly. "I've got you here, all naked and at my mercy and you think I'd just let you leave."

Allowing himself to fall back onto the bed, Shawn moaned loudly as Hunter's fingers found the entrance to his body. "Like I'd really try," he managed, raising his hips in an effort to get the probing fingers deeper.

One finger turned to two, earning Hunter a choked cry as they brushed against Shawn's prostate. A predatory gleam in his eyes, he deliberately brushed against it again. "I know you wouldn't," he agreed as he inserted a third, watching avidly as his lover writhed on his fingers. 

"Hunt, please," Shawn begged, reaching out for him pleadingly and whining when the fingers stretching him were removed.

Slicking himself well, Hunter moved into position, leaning down and capturing Shawn's mouth as he slid home. Their mutual groan of satisfaction was lost in each other's mouths, tongues twining together lazily. "I missed you so much, baby," Hunter breathed when the kiss broke, watching Shawn's breath hitch.

"Is it strange that I love when you call me that?" Shawn murmured, looking up at Hunter with hooded eyes.

With a lazy thrust, Hunter laughed a little breathlessly. "You like me calling you baby?"

"Told you it was strange."

"What's really strange is you have my dick in your ass and are still coherent."

"Well, it's not like you're doing much," Shawn sassed, only to let out a gasping moan when Hunter abruptly pulled back and thrust forward hard. "Oh yeah, that's better."

"Are you planning on keeping a running commentary going the whole time?" Hunter questioned with another hard thrust.

"I don't know, you going to get down to business and fuck me?" Shawn replied cheekily, only to gasp and arch his back when Hunter began thrusting in earnest. 

A low whine escaped Shawn's throat at a direct hit to his prostate. "This what you wanted, baby?" Hunter asked, his breath coming in harsh pants as Shawn nodded rapidly.

"Yes, God yes," he managed, moaning in appreciation as Hunter began fucking him in earnest. His hands scrabbled for purchase against Hunter's sweat slick skin, blunt nails digging into powerful shoulders. 

"Missed this, missed you," Hunter ground out, hands flexing on Shawn's hips as he continued to drive them towards climax. Shoving one hand between them, he grasped Shawn's cock. The high pitched whine he gets is music to his ears as he times his strokes with the hard thrust of his hips. "You gonna come for me, baby?"

The only answer he gets is Shawn's back arching, his mouth open in a silent scream as he comes all over Hunter's fist and their chests. Hunter follows a couple thrusts later, emptying himself into Shawn's willing body. 

With a regretful sound, Hunter pulls out and manages to move to his lover's side before he collapses in exhaustion. Feeling Shawn looking at him, he turns his head and looks back at him. "What?"

"Was it good for you too?" The goofy smirk on Shawn's face makes Hunter laugh loudly.

Propping himself on his side, Hunter leaned over Shawn and kissed him soundly. "You know it was."


	3. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for Embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but inspired by a video taken at the RAW 25th anniversary show at the Manhattan Center. You can find it on my Tumblr rainianytewolf1

It felt good, being back with the entirety of DX, though Shawn was more than ready for the night to be done. Listening to Miz cut his promo, he mentally counted the time remaining. With a sigh, he looked over at Hunter, lounging in the corner of the ring. "Are we done yet?" He asked, low enough for only the other man to hear. 

"Not yet," Hunter commiserated, laughing a little at the look he got in return. Reaching out, he slung an arm over his Shawn's shoulders and pulled him in close. Tucking the smaller man's head against his neck, he patted him gently. "Shouldn't be much longer."

He can feel Shawn huff against his neck. "Better not be, we've got better stuff to do tonight than listen to Miz."

Hunter smirked, looking over at the wrestler in question. "He can go on, can't he?"

"Yeah well, the sooner he shuts up the sooner we can leave." Shawn dared to press a small kiss against Hunter's pulse, feeling it jump a little under his lips. "Much rather be listening to you."

God, Hunter's never been more grateful to be wearing jeans and not his ring trunks. "I don't know what you're talking about. We both know you're the loud one." He can feel Shawn smile against his skin. 

After another 15 minutes of Miz, Rollins, and Hunter addressing the crowd, they finally begin making their exit. "I thought we'd never get out of there," Shawn mutters as they get in Hunter's rental.

"You've never been very patient."

"Can I help it if I've been looking forward to getting you alone all day?" Shawn's eyes raked over Hunter's body, burning hot with arousal. "Hope you haven't forgotten what to do."

Hunter laughed derisively, clicking his seatbelt on and looking over at his lover in the passenger seat. "Me? Why not you?"

Shawn waves a hand dismissively. "I had to teach you, remember? So of course _I_ still know what to do." A moment's silence. "Unless you've got something going on with one of your NXT kids."

Hunter snorted, starting the car and putting it into gear. "Yeah, right. Like any of them can compare to the one and only Heartbreak Kid." 

Feeling pleased, if a little self conscious, Shawn reached over and grabbed Hunter's free hand. "That's true, I mean, who could really compare to _me_?"

Lacing their fingers together, Hunter smiled in the darkness of the car. "Absolutely no one."


	4. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter gives Shawn a massage. No smut, just letting Shawn get some tlc from his man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time thinking up something for this prompt until I recalled Shawn's back issues and well this happened

Hunter raised his eyebrows as Shawn let out a near pornographic moan as he dug his thumbs into the lean muscles of his lover's back. "Feel good?"

"Oh, God yes," the smaller man gasped out, trying and failing to arch into Hunter's touch. "Almost better than sex."

"Well damn, I guess I'll need to try harder next time," Hunter teased with a laugh, moving along the barely visible knobs of his spine. 

Letting out another pleased groan, Shawn relaxed further into the mattress beneath him, his eyes drifting shut. "Knew it was a good idea to keep you around," he mumbled, half muffled by the pillow he was hugging. "Mmmm...love you."

Hunter snorted despite himself, smiling down at his lover's honeyed skin. "Love you too, Shawn," he replied, brushing his long hair out of the way as he continued rubbing his back. "Want me to keep going?"

One hazy blue eye opened, quickly drifting back to half mast as Hunter loosened another knotted muscle. "Gonna put me to sleep if you do," he warned with a low moan.

Hunter lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. "You'll make it up to me," he replied, easing the pressure of his hands and merely running them over warm skin. 

"Mmm hmm," he agreed, eye drifting completely shut as he allowed himself to begin falling asleep. "Always do."

Continuing his light touches as Shawn drifted into unconsciousness, Hunter waited until the other man was completely out before moving. Moving carefully so he didn't disturb the sleeping man, he eased himself up and off him. Sitting on the edge of their bed, he stretched and winced at the pop of his own spine.

Unbuttoning his shirt, he tossed it in the general direction of their luggage with a yawn as he rose. Moving towards the bathroom, he completed his evening ablutions by rote before heading back towards the bed.

Smiling a little at Shawn's sleeping form, he clicked off the list as he shucked his pants. Grabbing the blanket as he climbed in, he pulled the smaller man to him as he shifted to his side. 

Pressing a light kiss to Shawn's forehead, he ran a hand along his back softly. "Night baby." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could've been longer but I wrote it as I was putting my son to bed and thought just a short, cute scene would be nice.


	5. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW y'all. Fair warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooning sex is not that easy to write, just FYI. This takes place in the year that Shawn was out after injuring his back. Hunter comes off as awfully toppy in this too, but it all works out in the end.

Soft wasn't usually a word associated with the two of them. Normally it was all fast, hard, and very often, adrenaline fueled. _This time's different_ , Hunter told himself firmly, ignoring Shawn's pleas. Regardless of what his darling wanted, or more like demanded, Hunter would not give in. 

He couldn't just give in, no matter what his body wanted or what Shawn wanted. _That'd be a hell of a 911 call. Uh, yeah, I may have fucked him so hard I broke his back again._ The thought almost made him laugh. Blunt nails scraped at the back of his neck as he kissed at the rapid pulse in Shawn's neck as the other man arched into him. 

"God, Hunt, please," Shawn panted, head dropping back onto Hunter's shoulder. "Need you."

Wriggling an arm beneath the smaller man in his arms, Hunter wrapped it around him, one big hand splaying at the base of Shawn's throat. "You have me," he responded gruffly, tossing his head slightly to get his hair back. 

The needy whine was almost - _almost!_ \- enough to convince him. The other man sounded positively wrecked, whimpering and sobbing, pleading for more, faster, harder. "You won't hurt me," Shawn tried, keening at a direct hit to his prostate. "I swear."

"I won't hurt you cause I'm not giving in," Hunter pointed out, his own breathing harsh to his ears. "Not this time, babe."

Shawn made an audibly frustrated sound, tangling a hand in Hunter's hair and tugging. "You're such a bastard," he gasped out, shivering all over as Hunter's hand closed around his cock.

"I can be a real bastard and just leave you hanging."

"Don't you fucking dare," Shawn growled, turning his head enough to glare at him pointedly. 

Laughing darkly, Hunter nipped at the other man's throat. "You really think I'd do that?" He questioned, thumbing the head of Shawn's cock slowly. "You know I always take care of you, baby."

"One of us has to," Shawn gasped in agreement, moaning loudly as Hunter increased the speed of his hand. "Yes, just like that."

"You haven't been gone that long. I still know what I'm doing," Hunter reminded him, twisting his wrist slightly on the upstroke. "I can't wait for you to heal up, you know that?"

"Me either. This slow shit is killing me," he groaned, trying desperately to thrust his hips back.

Shaking his head, Hunter smiled. "Always so damn impatient," he mused, nuzzling Shawn's ear. "That wasn't what I was saying. What I meant was I have a special incentive for you to come back."

"If it's not me coming in the next couple minutes, I might have to hurt you," Shawn threatened, feeling himself beginning to tense.

Close to finishing himself, Hunter nodded. "Well, it's that too," he agreed, fighting to keep from coming first. "I was thinking, maybe once your back is healed completely, you could fuck me."

The sudden mental image that invoked, along with a particularly well timed thrust, sent Shawn over the edge. Moaning loudly, he threw his head back as he came all over Hunter's fist and the sheets. 

Finding his own completion, Hunter stroked the skin at the hollow of Shawn's throat as they came down from their mutual high. He smirked to himself as Shawn relaxed into an almost boneless state in his arms. "Don't fall asleep on me yet," he warned, lightly pinching a dusky nipple as he withdrew with a small moan. "Still gotta get you cleaned up."

A sleepy grunt was followed by a baleful look as Hunter untangled himself. "Fine, but I'm not moving," Shawn muttered, tilting his head back to receive a gentle kiss. 

"I got it," Hunter assured, rising from the bed reluctantly and heading into the bathroom. Making sure the water was warm, he wet a washcloth and wrung it out, heading back into the bedroom. Shawn had moved to lay on his stomach, watching him through half lidded eyes. "Hey sexy boy."

A slow smile. "Hey gorgeous."

Approaching the bed, he ran the washcloth over Shawn's buttocks and between the slightly spread thighs. "Back ok?"

"'m fine, promise." A low chuckle. "Better than ok."

Tossing the cloth back towards the bathroom, he nudged Shawn over and crawled back beside him. Soon as he was settled, Shawn promptly draped himself over Hunter. "Comfy?"

"Very." He lifted his head for another kiss, nuzzling against Hunter's cheek happily. "Love you."

"Love you too, baby."


	6. Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn visits Hunter post surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Hunter tore his pectoral during the brothers of Destruction vs DX match in Saudi.

Hunter woke up to the sensation of fingers running over his scalp. The familiar scent of cologne registered next, along with the badly out of tune humming. "You do know you still can't carry a tune, right?" He mumbled, cracking open an eye and looking at Shawn.

"I see how it is, I come to sit with you after surgery and you're insulting me." Shawn shook his head mournfully, though he didn't stop running his fingers along Hunter's shaved head. "I guess the honeymoon is officially over."

Chuckling, he winced a little as the repaired pectoral muscle pulled against the stitches. "Nah, it'll never be over for us." His gaze flickered around the room, half expecting his wife to barge in on them. 

"Steph's with the kids, took em to see Vince." Shawn curled closer to him, one arm draping over his stomach in a loose hold. "Got you all to myself and can't even do anything worth a damn."

"I'll make it up to you," Hunter replied with a sigh, lifting the arm of his uninjured side and allowing Shawn to get closer. 

"I know," he agreed, lifting his head a little to press a chaste kiss to Hunter's lips. "C'mere."

With a few minor adjustments, Hunter found himself being held in his lover's arms. "You realize if Steph catches us cuddling, she's going to take pictures."

He felt Shawn's low laugh under his ear. "Becky's threatened to do the same," he agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of Hunter's head. 

Hunter snorted, shaking his head a little. "We live such weird lives." 

"Yeah, no kidding." They were quiet for several minutes. "You need anything?"

"Got what I need right here," Hunter replied softly, feeling Shawn's arms tighten around him slightly. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course. No where else I'd be." 


	7. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn and Hunter talk about the things he missed while out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place around 2002 when Shawn makes his comeback at SummerSlam.

"I think Kevin and Scott are fucking again," Shawn whispered lazily, smiling at the rumble of laughter from beneath him.

Hunter turned his head enough to look at him, where he's draped casually over his broad back. "Good, maybe Kevin won't be so damn grouchy anymore."

"Getting laid certainly improves my mood," Shawn agreed, peppering gentle kisses along a tanned shoulder. 

"Who's mood doesn't that improve?" Hunter remarked, making a pleased sound at Shawn's attentions. "Certainly seems to have done wonders for Benny's personality."

Pulling back, Shawn stared down at Hunter incredulously. "What exactly have I missed the last year?" He questioned, sitting up enough to let Hunter flip over.

With a grunt, the bigger man settled onto his back and motioned for Shawn to settle back down on him. "He and Guerrero stopped dancing around each other finally. I overheard Dave complaining about hearing them through the walls."

Settling back down on Hunter's chest, Shawn snickered a little. "It's always the quiet ones," he mused, eyes twinkling mischievously. "I'm sure people hated us back in the early days."

"Yeah," Hunter agreed fondly, idly playing with the long strands of his lovers hair. "You know Steph keeps trying to get me to agree to her joining us."

He laughed when Shawn made a horrified face. "She can keep dreaming," he muttered, shuddering a little in horror. "I practically watched her grow up, that's just...no."

"I know," Hunter soothed, still chuckling lightly as Shawn glared at him. "I already told her it wasn't going to happen."

"Damn right it's not gonna happen." He shuddered again, this time in pleasure as Hunter's fingers rubbed into his scalp. "That feels good."

"Couldn't tell." Hunter smiled as he watched Shawn's eyes close in pleasure. "You always have liked this."

"What's not to like." 

He gave a half shrug, hand stilling briefly as one of Shawn's wandered low on his stomach. The muscles there clenched involuntarily as his lover's hand splayed there casually. "Something you want?"

Blue eyes slitted open, meeting the whiskey brown of Hunter's as he moved his hand down a little further. "Nothing you don't want too," he murmured, fingers brushing over Hunter's reawakening erection.

"If we keep it up, you're going to have a hard time during our match tomorrow," he hissed, lifting his hips in an effort to get the light touches firmer.

"This is the only hard time I want right now." Shawn laughed when Hunter looked at him incredulously. "Ok, that was terrible even for me."

"You're lucky I love you," Hunter muttered, untangling his hand and tugging Shawn up and over him. The instant the smaller man was straddling his waist, his hands found the span of Shawn's hips. "Because that was beyond terrible."

Shawn laughed low in his throat, leaning down and kissing him lazily. "I know," he breathed as the kiss broke, bumping Hunter's nose with his own. "I love you too."


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Shawn discuss a plan for their Hell in a Cell match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today (July 7). 
> 
> If I'm remembering correctly, this discusses the HIAC match that they had after Shawn had his back surgery. If I got it wrong, oh well, it made for a good plot device 😉

Hunter sat up, looking down at Shawn in shock. The sweat drying on his skin suddenly made him feel chilled, though just seconds ago he'd felt overheated and content. "You can't be serious."

"Why not? I trust you," Shawn replied, brushing a few stray strands of hair from his face. His sweat slicked skin practically glowed in the light streaming in from the windows and ordinarily, Hunt would be appreciative of the sight.

"No, absolutely not," Hunter declined, shaking his head in disbelief. "No way."

"It's Hell in a Cell, we gotta sell it." 

Shawn's tone is matter of fact, like what he just suggested isn't something horrible. "You're asking me to take a sledgehammer to your _surgically repaired back,_ " Hunter told him, putting emphasis on the last three words. "Are you fucking insane?"

Blue eyes look at him reproachfully. "Don't cuss."

Don't cuss. _Don't cuss_. He feels the absurd urge to laugh, vomit or both. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he bites out, furious with Shawn but also himself for actually considering it.

Sitting up beside him, Shawn slides a hand across Hunter's shoulders in a soothing manner. "Hey," he said softly, waiting for Hunter to look at him. "You know if you were anyone else I wouldn't risk it."

"If you were anyone else, I wouldn't think twice," Hunter mumbled in response, relaxing minutely under his lover's touch. They were quiet for several minutes, the only sound aside from their breathing the AC droning on. "I don't want to hurt you, baby."

Resting his chin on Hunter's shoulder, Shawn sighed a little at the pet name. "I know," he whispered softly, wrapping his arms loosely around Hunter's stomach. "You won't hurt me."

Hunter sighed heavily, tilting his head to rest against Shawn's. "I could, though. One wrong move and...," He trailed off with a shudder.

Shawn pressed his lips to Hunter's cheek silently. "You won't get it wrong," he finally said, tightening his grip around Hunter reassuringly. "I have faith in you."

"Our wives are going to kill us."

The words earn an amused huff from Shawn. "More than likely," he agreed with a small shrug. "So, you in?"

Hunter nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Yeah," he agreed after a minute, turning his head and kissing Shawn. "You get to tell our wives though."

"Now you're just being mean," the Texan huffed, playfully nudging the bigger man with his shoulder. "Alright, fine, but only if you take me back to bed."


	9. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn's a tease and the boys get naughty in the locker room. Very NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came across this video on Tumblr of DX playing strip poker in the ring. That ended up inspiring me to write something for the teasing prompt. For those too young to remember it's here on YouTube. Brace yourself, Shawn strips to his underwear 😉
> 
> https://youtu.be/62ISwShve_U

"I cannot believe you actually did that."

Shawn threw a teasing smile over his shoulder at Hunter as he tossed his pants by his bags. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

Hunter shrugged. "I've seen better," he remarked casually, smirking at the almost offended look on his lover's face. "Well, I have."

Stalking towards him playfully, the Texan stood before him still only in his boxer briefs. "Like who?" He challenged, running his hands up Hunter's bare chest.

Pretending to think about it, he reached out and pulled Shawn in close. "You without the underwear," he replied, smiling a little at Shawn's pleased expression. "Who else would I be talking about?"

Rising on his toes, Shawn kissed him, their tongues dueling together for a moment. "I dunno, Kevin?" He questioned as they broke apart, laughing at Hunter's expression.

With a growl, Hunter bodily maneuvered Shawn against the wall of his private room. "You know as well as I do that one, Scott would kill me," he pointed out, lifting the smaller man easily and settling himself between Shawn's spread legs. "And two, of course it's only you."

Looping his arms around Hunter's neck, Shawn graced him with a genuine, affectionate smile. "Well of course it's only me," he remarked flippantly, though there was a clear current of relief under the casual tone. 

Hunter smiled back at him, reaching up with one hand to brush the hair from Shawn's face. Bright blue eyes stared back at him, the barest hint of a challenge in them. "I'm not fucking you in the locker room."

Leaning forward, Shawn brushed a light kiss across his lips. "Oh, c'mon," he cajoled, brushing his fingers through the hair at the nape of Hunter's neck. "There is a lock on that door. Why not put it to good use?"

A glance at the door in question verifies that, there is indeed, a lock on the door. He can feel Shawn's erection pressing into his stomach, which is bringing his own to pleased attention. "You realize we could get fired," he warned without heat.

Shawn made a dismissive sound. "No we won't," he denied, leaning in and nuzzling against Hunter's cheek. "It's not like we're in the ring or anything." His breath is hot against Hunter's ear. "C'mon, you know you want to."

While Hunter could pride himself on his control, he was still just a man. "Do we even have anything?" He finally asked, earning a beatific smile from his lover.

"Side pocket of my bag," Shawn agreed as Hunter pulled away from him, albeit reluctantly, and sat him on his feet. As he walked back to his bag, he quickly found the small bottle of lube and divested himself of his underwear as he turned around.

Kicking off his shoes, Hunter watched as Shawn moved back towards him. "See, now that's a much better view," he remarked, watching his lover put an extra sway in his hips. "C'mere."

Moving back into Hunter's arms, Shawn's free hand found the waist of his boxers. "Why do you still have these on?"

One shoulder lifted in a shrug before he brought both hands to Shawn's slim hips. "I'll take them off in a minute," he promised huskily, watching his lover shiver in arousal. "For now though..." He turned them around, backing Shawn up to the wall again.

A small hiss left Shawn at the coolness of the wall against his bare skin but it was quickly forgotten under Hunter's burning gaze. When Hunter kissed him again, he didn't even register the bigger man taking the lube from his hand. "God, Hunt," he whined when the kiss broke, shuddering as Hunter moved along his jawline and down his neck. "Don't tease."

Resuming their earlier position, Hunter chuckled darkly against the tanned column of Shawn's throat. "Just getting you back for that little stunt you pulled in the ring," he said evenly, popping open the lube and coating his fingers. 

"Sorry?" He offered half heartedly, brushing his hair back impatiently. _Should've tied it back_ , he thought to himself, gasping as Hunter slid a finger inside him.

"No you're not," Hunter countered, bringing his slick fingers to Shawn's entrance. The resulting gasping whine was music to his ears as one finger slid inside with ease. One turned to two after several moments, coaxing a low moan out of his lover. "You know I've thought about this?"

Shawn's eyes, which had fluttered shut, flew back open and looked at him. "About fucking me in the locker room?"

His lover snorted a little, shaking his head as he continued the torture of patiently stretching him. "Not in the locker room, no," Hunter conceded, inserting a third finger to Shawn's gasp of pleasure. "Against a wall, definitely. Or the hotel room door."

"Should've said something, I'd - oh God, yes, there! - I'd like that," he managed to gasp out, trying and failing to arch his back for more. Whining a little at the loss of Hunter's fingers, he moaned loudly when he felt the blunt head of the other man's cock nudge his entrance. "Please."

Brushing his lips over Shawn's, Hunter met his eyes. "Please what, baby?" He whispered, watching him shudder in pleasure. "Hm?"

"Fuck me already, damnit," he growled, clawing at Hunter's shoulders impatiently. When the other man just looked at him expectantly, Shawn whined a little. "Please?"

With one hard thrust, Hunter buried his length inside him. A loud, pleased moan escaped Shawn, echoing around the room. "This what you wanted?" He ground out, holding himself still to let his lover adjust. 

"Be a lot better if you'd move," Shawn choked out, shivering all over as Hunter withdrew and thrust back inside. "Oh yeah, that's it."

Tossing his head, Hunter blew out a breath to dislodge the stray strands of hair from his eyes. "Do you ever shut up?" He grunted, hands flexing on Shawn's hips as he fucked into his lover.

Shawn made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a laugh. "You know you love it," he managed, moaning as Hunter's cock nudged his prostate. "God, more."

Increasing the speed of his thrusts, Hunter moved a hand from Shawn's hips to the persistent erection digging into his stomach. "You gonna come for me?"

Lost in his pleasure, Shawn nodded wordlessly. Another loud moan echoed off the walls, his hands scrabbling across Hunter's sweat slicked skin. "Please," he whined, head dropping back to rest against the wall. "God, Hunt, please."

Nuzzling at the exposed column of Shawn's throat, Hunter nipped at it gently. "What, Shawn? What do you need?"

Shawn whined again, his pupils blown wide in arousal. "Need...please."

Almost to his own breaking point, Hunter threw in a twist of his wrist on Shawn's erection. "C'mon, baby, come for me."

That did it. With a shout that echoed that much louder in the room, Shawn came all over Hunter's fist. He shuddered all over as Hunter came shortly after, still gently stroking his overly sensitive cock. "Fuck," he breathed, half heartedly swatting his lover's hand away. 

Legs shaking from the force of his orgasm, Hunter half collapsed against Shawn. "That's what we did," he agreed, smiling when his lover gave a breathless laugh before kissing him softly.

"Are you two done yet?!" They both jerked their heads around to the door, where Joanie's loud voice had come from. "Nice a show as it was, I'm ready to get the hell out of here."

Pulling out of Shawn reluctantly, Hunter helped Shawn to stand on shaky legs. "Guess we should get cleaned up," he admitted with a sigh.

Shawn leaned against the wall, eyes hooded as he looked at Hunter. "Yeah," he agreed lazily, idly scratching at his stomach. "So..."

Raising his eyebrows, Hunter looked at him curiously. "So what?"

"What do I have to do to convince you to fuck me against the hotel room door?" 


	10. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter reflects on how he and Shawn are the worst kept secret in the company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunter POV.

Maybe it's strange, but we've never kept it a secret. At least not from the important people. Kevin knew first, mainly because he walked in on us practically fucking in the shower. He'd just sighed dramatically, muttered something about owing Scott money and went about his business.

Joanie knew. Then again, she'd joined us a time or two so I'd hope she'd know. It was a rare thing, she normally preferred to have me to herself. Not that I complained, because a part of me did love her. It's nothing compared to what I feel for Shawn, even to this day, but I did care for her.

Looking back, I did her wrong with Stephanie. I hope she knows how much I regret hurting her. I'd almost called her once, but Steph threw such a fit that I chickened out. I never could understand it. She knows and accepts that Shawn and I are what we are but for some reason, she's never let her jealousy of Joanie go.

Honestly, I thought when Shawn got clean and found God, we were done. He'd go be with Rebecca, I'd be with Steph and that would be the end of it. Especially when Shawn called me to say he was going to spill the beans to his wife.

I hadn't wanted him to do it, I'll admit it. Maybe it was selfish, but I felt it was bad enough for Steph to know. Then again, she'd known the entire time. Even before her and I began dating, but it was kind of hard to not know about us. Scott jokingly called it the worst kept secret since Victoria's. The lingerie store, not the diva. 

So maybe Rebecca had earned the right to know, sticking by Shawn through both his addictions and surgeries. Didn't mean I had to like it. While our friendship would survive no matter what, I didn't quite want the sexual side to end. Don't get me wrong, I certainly won't turn down sex with my wife. It's just, when you're on the road by yourself for so many days out of the year, to have a warm and willing body there with you. Having someone who understands why you end up wanting to have sex after a match or why you wake up hurting all over. You can understand the appeal. 

Steph somewhat understands, having grown up around the business but it's not the same. While Shawn might not be wrestling every night, I knew when we looped through Texas, he'd be with me most of that time. 

So no, I didn't want that side of us to end. 

In the end though, I conceded to his wishes. What else could I do? I didn't want to leave Steph, and he didn't want to leave his wife. He had to be honest with her though. Keeping it a secret was killing him and was in turn hurting his relationship with Becky. 

I didn't hear from him for a couple days and I figured he needed time so I didn't push it. Imagine my surprise when, the night before a house show in San Antonio, he knocked on my hotel room door. I'd let him in, fully expecting him to apologise and tell me we were just going to have to settle for a platonic friendship.

"Becky's surprisingly ok with it."

I stared at him uncomprehendingly, wondering briefly if I'd woken up in an old twilight zone episode. "Huh?"

"She's ok with it," he reiterated, rolling his eyes in irritation when I continued to stare at him. "With us."

"With us?"

"You know," he huffed dramatically, gesturing between the two of us and the bedroom. "Us."

It finally dawned on me what he meant and I felt my jaw actually drop. "Seriously?"

He shrugged, taking off his usual cowboy hat and tossing it on the table. "Yep," he agreed, eyeing me from beneath his lashes. "You're not another woman, thank God for that." A wink and a playful leer as he pulled off his shirt. "So she's fine with it."

Swaggering towards me, he stops when he gets right in my personal space. "Don't tell me I came over for nothing," he teased, running his hands up my chest and toying with the buttons of my shirt.

Not thinking twice, I picked him up bodily, locking our lips together as his long legs wrapped around my waist. "Definitely not," I breathed when the kiss broke, carrying him to the bedroom.

Now, all these years later, we're still together and still the worst kept secret in the company. Doesn't matter though, because in the end, we'll always have each other.


	11. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn wakes up with a hangover and someone in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set around '96. Pre slash. Mentions past Bret Hart/Shawn Micheals.

Waking up to a hangover was nothing new, and neither was the warmth of another body in his bed. _Oh God, please tell me I didn't hook up with Bret again_ , Shawn thought hazily, unwilling to open his eyes. Their love/hate for each other made for some killer sex but being very hungover, Shawn didn't think he could deal with him. 

Slitting his eyes open, he glanced at the clock and made a face at the time. Great, not only was he hungover as hell, it was also the crack of dawn. Wait, what was that? Opening his eyes a little further, he almost wept at the sight of a Gatorade bottle and two Tylenol pills. 

Managing to sit up without puking (win!), he carefully grabbed and opened the Gatorade. Taking a long swig, he quickly grabbed the pills and swallowed them down with another large gulp. A little more awake than he was a minute ago, he took another sip as he turned and nearly choked when he saw who was in bed with him.

Completely dressed, Hunter Hearst Helmsley lay there, sound asleep. _Well, at least we didn't fuck_ , he thought a little mournfully. _I'd definitely want to be somewhat sober for that one_. Explained the Gatorade and pills though. Kevin had likely put Hunter in charge of 'managing' him, since the other man didn't drink. 

Still sipping weakly on the Gatorade, he rose from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. After a hot shower which made him feel a little more human, he stepped out into the room just as Hunter was sitting up. "Hey," he said weakly before finishing off the Gatorade.

"Hey."

"Thanks for this," he offered, lifting the empty bottle as he walked further into the room. 

"Welcome," Hunter replied around a yawn, stretching idly. 

Feeling oddly self conscious, Shawn discarded the bottle before heading towards his bag. "You uh, you didn't have to stay last night."

"Didn't really have a choice. You wouldn't let me leave." When Shawn turned and looked at him, Hunter shrugged in the midst of finger combing his hair. "It's true."

Shaking his head, Shawn turned back to his bags and concentrated on digging out clean clothes. After several minutes, he chanced another look at his friend. "We uh, didn't hook up, did we?" When the other man shook his head in the negative, Shawn was torn between disappointment and relief. "Didn't think so."

"You did offer though."

Wincing a little at that, Shawn began pulling his clothes on. "Sorry?" 

"It's fine," Hunter dismissed when a wave, standing up and heading for the bathroom. "You were drunk, I didn't want to take advantage."

In the midst of pulling on his shirt, Shawn whipped his head around just in time to see the bathroom door shut. _He didn't want to take advantage_? Completely mystified, he finished getting dressed in a haze. "You really thought you'd be taking advantage of me?" He blurted out the second Hunter reappeared.

Hazel eyes stared at him uncomprehendingly for several seconds. "Well, yeah," Hunter finally admitted with a shrug, moving towards the bed and grabbing his shoes as he sat down. "You were pretty drunk."

Judging solely by the hangover that was still bothering him, Shawn agreed with that assessment at least. Still though. "I wouldn't have minded," he pointed out, shrugging sheepishly when the other man looked at him. 

"I would've." Rising to his feet, Hunter lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. "Meet you downstairs?"

Nodding dumbly, Shawn watched him leave, unsure of what it was he was feeling.


	12. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanie and Shawn talk about his feelings for Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one and the next all follow chapter 11, warmth. I couldn't think of anything for these last two prompts (laughter, playful) and then this popped in my head.
> 
> Credit goes to the Miranda Lambert song, Fastest Girl in Town for the nothing but a tattoo and a smile line.

Shawn scowled at Joanie continued howling with laughter. "It's not funny," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

She only laughed harder. "Please, it's hilarious," she hiccupped, still giggling with mirth. "You're upset because someone didn't take advantage of you while drunk. So you want to sleep with someone who has morals, that's not a bad thing."

His scowl only deepened, and he steadfastly refused to look at her. Poking at the runny eggs on his plate, he made a face and pushed it away. "At least it's not Bret again."

It was her turn to make a face. She'd never liked Bret, and the feeling was entirely mutual. "Should've gone after Owen instead," she pointed out, sipping at her coffee.

"Tried. He's married and very committed," he replied with a sigh, shrugging a little. "Lucky woman, I bet he's dynamite in the sack."

Joanie shrugged herself. "Well, either way, what are you going to do about the Hunter situation?"

"I have no idea. That's why I'm talking to you."

Her eyebrows raised. "Surprised you're talking to me and not Kevin or Razor."

Shawn huffed. "I would but they wouldn't keep it a secret. Hell, Kevin would probably throw a huge party the moment I told him I didn't want to chase Bret anymore."

Coughing as she swallowed awkwardly, Joanie hurriedly put her cup down. "Damn, you're that deep into your crush on him? Can't blame you, he's gorgeous for sure."

Nodding in agreement, he toyed with the sugar container, sliding it back and forth between his hands. "So what do you think I should do?"

Taking the check from the waitress who was giving Shawn the eye, Joanie rolled her eyes. "Try not getting so fucked up he won't take advantage of you again?"

Waving a dismissive hand, he pulled his wallet out and threw down some bills. "Well yeah, but besides that."

"Show up in his room wearing nothing but your tattoos and a smile?" She suggested as the two slid out of the booth.

Laughing, Shawn winked at their startled waitress as he and Joanie headed for the door. "I can do that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen Hart was very well known for being faithful to Martha, so I continued that out of respect for his memory.


	13. Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows prompt 11, warmth and prompt 12, laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not particularly thrilled with this one for some reason. Not sure why but here it is.

Shawn gasped in a combination of arousal and surprise when Hunter abruptly slammed him against the door of their shared hotel room. "Well, hello there," he purred playfully, batting his eyelashes in a flirtatious manner. "Decided to take advantage of me finally?"

"What are you doing?"

The seriousness in Hunter's tone was like being doused with ice water. He blinked at the bigger man, arousal dimming. "What?"

"I don't do one night anything, so if that's all you're after, you can forget it." Burning hazel eyes stare at him pointedly. "I won't be the next on a long list of people you've fucked. I don't want the public persona, I want _you_. Not the Heartbreak Kid, but Shawn."

Taken aback, Shawn's jaw dropped in surprise. When Hunter went to pull away, he reached out instinctively to stop him. "Really?" He managed, hating how insecure he sounded to his own ears. No one wanted him like that. He could almost hear Bret's voice in his head: _No one ever will._ "You actually want... _me_?"

Eyes narrowing fractionally, Hunter searched his face for a minute. Whatever he saw in Shawn's expression caused his own to soften minutely. "Yeah, Shawn. You."

"Nobody's ever wanted just me," he admitted after a prolonged silence. Looking down to avoid Hunter's gaze, he missed the flash of sadness go through them at his words. "They all just want the persona."

One hand found Shawn's chin, gently tilting his face up to look at Hunter again. "Yeah, well, guess that's their loss, huh?" He asked, running his thumb lightly over the Texan's bottom lip. 

"Don't know how much of a loss it really is," Shawn replied, trying to sound flippant but clearly failing if the look on Hunter's face was anything to go by. 

"You and I both know that's not true."

Like he did almost everything else, Shawn reacted without thinking, pulling Hunter into a desperate kiss. His moan was lost between their mouths, arousal coming back full force. When they finally break apart for air, they're both breathing heavily.

Hunter breaks the silence first. "I am serious about no one night stands."

"Well good," Shawn replied, drawing on some of the cockiness he's so well known for in the ring. "Because the last thing I want from you is a one night stand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! Got a prompt for me? Shoot me a message on Tumblr or Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr rainianytewolf1 or Twitter rainianightwolf


End file.
